Tala's Game
by Pernshinigami
Summary: Ender's Game Crossover, Tala is the commander of Wolf Army. He thought he'd seen it all, until he trades for Tyson and finds out just how wrong he was. Yaoi, TalaTyson, KaiJohnny more to come
1. Default Chapter

Tala's Game 

Notes: I don't own Beyblades, I wish I did. I don't own Ender's Game, although I wish I had thought of it first. This is easily THE first Ender/Beyblades crossover ever.

I fiddled with the ages a bit. All of them are between the ages of twelve and fourteen, except for Robert, who's fifteen and isn't in this one because William Bee is supposed to Command Griffen Army, but he had to get it from somebody didn't he? Sorry Majestics fans. At least the other three are still here.

Pairings? So far I've planned Tala/Tyson and Kai/Johnny. I may have more. I also have Foxy being stalked by an Ender Character called Wu-hoo. She is hyper and obnoxious and annoying and has the second worst temper in battle school.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_Chapter 1-Lunch_**  
Tala entered the commander's mess in a nasty mood. Two of his soldiers had asked to transfer. He was glad to get rid of the hyperactive Wu-hoo, but Crazy Tom had been his friend and confidant, a Toon Leader too. Why would he leave?

Tala was calmer by the time he took his seat with his friends Michael and Lee. Michael was commander of Eagle Army. Lee commanded Lion Army. Both had been in his Launch Group. Robert should have been there, but he'd been graduated and sent to Pre-Command School, a high honor. William Bee had taken over Griffen Army, and Johnny, Griffen's A Toon Leader, considered him an incompetant, reckless fool.

Tala sat down in a huff. He hadn't done too badly in the Game with his own Wolf Army. His last victory against Miguel's Manticore Army had catapaulted him to the top five of the Standings, and his A Toon Leader Bryan, had done the honor of opening the enemy gate. He should get another mission any day now.

"What's got you in a huff?" Asked MIchael.

"I've got two soldiers requesting transfer." Replied Tala with a growl.

"Who'd you p of this time?" Lee asked.

"Wu-hoo." Tala groaned.

"That's nothing new. What did you do? Ask her to take a Toon?" Wu-Hoo could be a brilliant toon leader. But anytime somebody asked her to lead one she threw a tantrum and refused to fight until she was transferred. Lee had made that mistake. His A Toon Leader Rei and his B Toon Leader Mariah had had to prevent Wu from breaking a desk over Lee's head.

"No I didn't. But you know how we tend to fight."

"Who else?" Michael asked, genuninely interested.

"Crazy Tom." Tala stated.

"Figures!" Crazy Tom was a competant leader. But he had one psychological flaw. He HATED when a commander wasn't fair, to him or to anybody in his Toon. If somebody DID something that he thought wasn't fair, he threw a tantrum, throwing things around the barracks, chairs, pillows, desks, even whole mattresses. Tala was about as fair a leader as they'd come. But Tom had been chewed out over losing too many soldiers in the battle against Manticore. He had probably nursed his grudge in private. Funny, Tom didn't usually do that.

Tala took in who was there in the mess and who wasn't. "Where's Ozuma?" Tala asked, taking a bite of his roll.

"Battling with Poll Slattery and Badger Army." Lee pointed to the scoreboard where Leopard and Badger's symbols were lit up. The scoreboard was tallying up the casualties as they happened. It was currently dead even. Then suddenly...

The Tally began to shoot up as Badgers were flashed in the battleroom; 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39... there was a long pause... 40. The whole thing had taken ten seconds. Ozuma had done it again, total victory.

"So." Lee said, trying to break the silence that ensued. "When's your next assignment?"

The answer came while they were eating. Captain Tate, a beautiful woman in her thirties who taught computer science, came in and handed Tala his next set of orders. The paper read, "Zeo Zaggar, Hound Army, 1030 hours." Tala read aloud.

"st." Michael swore.

"Knowing Zeo's nasty reputation, Dr. Michael, the prognosis is...?" Lee asked.

"Wolf Army is as good as dead."


	2. Trade

Tala's Game 

By Nyassa Kai's Clone/Nyassa Kaiba

Chapter 2- Trade 

Tala logged into his desk on his way to his army's barracks. He always checked his messages after meals, and today he had one. "See me at my barracks- Ozuma" Ozuma was the Commander of Leopard Army, the Army that had scored total victory against Badger Army that day at lunch.

Mystified, Tala found his way to Leopard Army's Barracks where Ozuma was waiting for him at the door. "Don't bother. They're too busy behaving like Hedonistic Jackasses. I wrote because I hear you have Crazy Tom up for trade."

"That's right." Tala said, betraying nothing.

"I'd like to Trade for him." Ozuma said calmly.

"Better be somebody good." And Tala thought HE had a poker face?

"Who? Tyson? Have you seen his standings? Only Ender Wiggan has a better no hit ratio and only Petra Arkanian has a faster gun arm. You saw the board at lunch right? Those ten kills in ten seconds? That was Tyson's doing. He only needs a little help and he could go Toon Leader. And in case you can't count, you're losing one." Ozuma said coldly. "But hey, if you're not interested…"

"Show him to me." Tala said briskly. "I got an assignment today and I SHOULD be preparing my army for BATTLE."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Ozuma said as he opened the barracks door.

The loud strains of Evanescence nearly broke Tala's eardrums. The soldiers were bouncing on beds, having pillow fights, and comparing progress in the "Fantasy" Game. Mariam had Dunga by the hair and was trying to stuff his head in the trashcan.

"Stop it you two." Ozuma growled as they passed.

"Aw, 'Zuma!" Mariam protested.

"Tyson!" Ozuma called to one soldier who was lying half naked on his bunk.

"Tyson" was playing the fantasy game. His figure, a dragon, was currently battling a couple of zombies with the heads of animals; a phoenix, a tiger, a turtle. The battle wasn't pleasant, but what in war was? Tyson had shoulder length black hair and dark blue eyes that flitted here and there as he concentrated on the screen. He had undone and pealed off the upper portion of his uniform, exposing well toned shoulders and abs. No extra flesh could be seen anywhere on his body. He was young, but not overly so. It was all Tala could do not to drool at the sight of the body splayed carelessly out before him.

But Tala waited politely until the animal zombies overtook Tyson's character before he spoke. "So, Tyson, I hear you're quite the hot shot."

Tyson looked up at them. His eyes went from his commander, to Tala's uniform with it's colors (white, blue, blue,) to the commander's triangle on Tala's shoulder. "That's right, Tala isn't it? A whole Toon was gone in ten seconds. It was a lucky shot. Slattery got careless. I flashed him along with all his best soldiers." The look was in his eyes. It said, 'I know what this is about. Either stop beating around the bush or get lost.'

"I'm trading you to Tala's team. He has a battle against Hound Army in two and a half hours. You'll be there by then or I'll have Dunga carry you like a package." Ozuma summed up.

"Against ZEO?" Tyson brightened. "HELL YEAH! Two battles in a day?"

Tala sighed and Ozuma used his commander's log-in to submit the trade to Major Dickinson. In fifteen minutes the transfer was approved. The note came back that Tyson's new flashsuit, uniform and desk would be waiting for them in Wolf's barracks. So Tala and Tyson started off towards the door marked with Wolf Army's animal. "Does Leopard Army ALWAYS party like that after a win?" Tala asked.

"Yeah." Tyson grinned. "Joseph figured out how to make his desk play music. So he chooses the music and we party."

Tala shook his head with a sigh. Nobody in his army partied after a battle. Sure, Ivan had his desk play music too, and he and Wu-hoo used to dance, but not as wildly as Tala had seen.

Tala entered the barracks. "Crazy Tom, you got your wish. I've traded you to Leopard Army. Your new uniform and flash suit are waiting."

"Yes sir!" Crazy Tom saluted and left.

"Kai, you're in charge of D-Toon now. Get Tyson here acclimated. We're fighting Hound Army in two hours people! I will come again for review half an hour before the battle begins. You are all to be in flash suits by then. We will proceed to the battle room and arrive with ten minutes to spare. We will discuss tactics for the remaining time and form up ten seconds before the gate opens." Tala had his army's total attention. "And when we hear the baying of the hounds, we'll show them who's truly the better canine! Wolves hoooooo-oooooooooowwwwllll!" The howl was taken up by the others in the room. His toon leaders, Bryan of A, Sergei of B, Ivan of C, and Kai of D each had a fist pumped in the air as they howled.

"Dismissed." Tala said as he left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kai lead Tyson to his new bunk. "You're right under me." Kai said as he sat down next to Tyson on his new bunk.

"Kai, thanks for helping me." Tyson said as he pealed off his old leopard uniform.

"No problem, hey you've got a great body. Got a koi yet?" Kai asked, looking Tyson up and down. "I'd ask you to be mine, but Johnny would kill me."

"A koi?" Tyson asked, confused.

"A koi, you know, a boyfriend?" Kai stared at his blank look.

"Why would I want a boyfriend?" asked Tyson, exasperated.

"You're thirteen right? Haven't your hormones started up YET?" Kai asked, annoyed.

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way." Tyson said as he stepped into the new uniform. He pulled it around his waist and zipped it up. It was a little tight around the shoulders, but other than that it was okay. "Look, you're doing me a favor by helping me get acclimated to my new army. I'll do you a favor too. Zeo's best attack is called the Screw attack. He pushes off the wall with a spin, with his gun out straight and shoots. The beam from his rifle forms a tight spiral. He uses it mainly on Toon Leaders and other commanders." Tyson knew Zeo from his Launch Group. They had created the move together. It was one of the hardest maneuvers to Master, ever created in the history of The Game, but it was worth it.

Kai nodded with a grunt. "And the spin keeps him from getting hit?"

"Almost, because if you aim for the exact center of his flash suit he's dead." Tyson explained.

"There's no way you can catch that!" Protested Ivan

"I have." Tyson said with a smirk.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You wanted to see me?" Tala asked as he entered Michael's quarters.

"Just thought I'd give you the lowdown on Zeo." Michael said as he gestured for Tala to sit on the bed next to him. Tala sat. The American had always fascinated the Russian commander.

"So?" Tala asked.

Michael grimly handed Tala his desk. Michael and his B-Toon Leader, Emily had a project. They gathered data on all the Armies they encountered. As long as you were friendly, he let you in on the secret.

Tala did not like what he read. Nobody had ever stopped Hound Army's best manuver, the Screw Attack. All of Hound Army's Toon Leader, not just Zeo himself, knew the Screw Attack. Zeo's Toon Leaders were; Wyatt (A-Toon) likable, but with a history of being sexually abused back in his hometown. Wyatt was a good enough player, but shy. He had good grades, but wasn't very strong in the battleroom. Gordo (B-Toon) was a stoic fellow, with a sound mind and a strong body. He had a good record in terms of battle, but wasn't smart enough to be an actual commander. Foxy (C-Toon) was spunky and energetic, but with none of the attitude that made Wu-Hoo (for example) an unreliable soldier. He was the mastermind behind at least half of the formations that Zeo had used since he got the leader in a trade. Net (D-Toon) was new. He had recently been graduated from his Launch and was smart enough that the teachers would probably send him to Tactical School. However, he tended to lose his temper easily, which was not considered a good trait in a Toon Leader. To get Net acquainted with his new army, Zeo had gotten into the habit of keeping D-Toon back through the battle. That meant that if Tala lost too many soldiers early on, and the battle dragged out, Tala would be outnumbered in the end game. He would have to go for speed if he wanted to win. A plan began to form in Tala's mind.

Tala said, "Thanks Michael, I think I've got a plan."

"Good luck man." Michael said nervously as Tala got up to leave.


	3. Battle On

Tala's Game  
By Nyassa Kaiba/Nyassa Kai's Clone

Notes: Right, I own the Wolf Sound Off. I do not own anything else. I am mixing the sub and dub names as I please. Do not flame me for this, or for the yaoi. I will not answer. If anything, I will laugh out loud. I also do not own Wu-hoo. Because, well, she is Wu-hoo. I do not own Ender's Game/Ender's Shadow, I do not own Beyblades. I also do not own any songs that I may use in this fic. If I wrote my own lyrics, I will tell you, as I have written above about the wolf sound off. Thank you. –NKC

Pairings: Tala/Tyson, Kai/Johnny, more to come.   
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 3- Battle On  
Tyson donned his new Flash Suit. Kai was already in his. The suits resembled space suits, except there was no glass in the helmet and no air tanks. They were smaller, slimmer, built for children. They came with a laser rifle and were painted in the colors of the army they belonged to. Tyson's was white, light blue, dark blue. The Leopard Army colors were brown, yellow, black. The colors of Hound Army, (which they would soon be facing) were tan, brown, yellow.

"Right." Kai was saying as he watched Tyson dress. "One of Tala's favorite formations is to use a layered V-shape. Four V's."

"It doesn't come down to the formation. It comes down to taking Zeo out Kai." Tyson warned his Toon Leader. "He's a strong leader, but his Army is helpless without him."

"That's your job then." Kai agreed. "Look for Zeo and take him out as soon as you can."

"You bet I will." Tyson chuckled.

"Okay, he should be here in 5…4…3…2…1…" Tala strode into the room.

"Right on time." Kai smirked. "Man, I almost had Tala back in the day, but he wanted Robert instead. I mean, look at that body." Tyson really wished that Kai would stop going on about how the men in the army looked. Tyson needed to concentrate.

Tala strode down the barracks, checking the soldiers as they lined up in front of their bunks. The soldiers formed up in order of Toons, and since Tyson was newest, he stayed at the back of D-Toon, the last in line. Tala took Tyson gently by the arm and placed him behind Kai. "I told you to stick with your Toon Leader soldier!" Tala said sternly.

It was an act. Just before a battle, Tyson realized, every commander reacted to the imminent battle in a different fashion. Tala responded by acting tough, stiff, and formal. He seemed so different from the patient, quiet, curious commander that had lead him to his new barracks.

So Tyson did the stiff and formal thing right back. "Yes sir!" Tyson replied with a salute. 

"Everything looks to be in order." Tala said at last, after walking back to the head of the barracks. "Right, let's move out!"

They marched out of the barracks in measured stride. People stopped to hail them in the halls, cheering or booing, well wishing or jeering. Tyson took a deep breath, keeping his head down so that his friends from his launch wouldn't recognize him. But Max, Rei, and Hiromi recognized him at once, hailing him. Tyson didn't have time to reply, because Tala began a sound off chant. "Whose the strongest of them all?"

"Wolves sir! We are!"

"Whose the one stands ten feet tall?"

"Wolves sir! We are!"

"Who'll show Hound Army whose boss?"

"Wolves sir! We will!"

"Let's all go give 'em the toss!"

"Wolves sir! We will!"

"Sound off, Toon A!"

"Bryan sir, we're all here!"

"Sound off, Toon B!"

"Sergei sir! We're all here!" They reached the pole that would take them down to the Battleroom level. Tyson waited in line as they slid down to the Battle Level. They formed up and waited for everybody else. Since Tyson was towards the end of the line, he didn't have long to wait. They started off again.

"Sound off, Toon C!"

"Ivan sir! We're all here!"

The two light ribbons on the floor lead in different directions down the corridor. Going left were Hound's colors, Tan, Brown, Gold. Going right were Wolf's colors, White, blue, blue. The army turned right, and there was no time to think. They stopped near a gray wall in the corridor. Tala turned to address his army.

"Hound Army is strong. Their commander is creative. They move like lightning. But they have one major weakness. Their Toon Leaders suck!" There was a ripple of laughter. Everybody was pumped for battle, Tyson included. "I have every bit of confidence in MY Toon Leaders. We can handle it. Every one of you is trained to take over if I get flashed. So, we are to form up into our lines. If there are any stars, take them and KEEP them! Zeo is easy to recognize, he has a long ass green braid sticking out of his helmet, a dead give away. As soon as he breaks cover, flash him! We will show no mercy! And we will show Zeo whose the better canine! Ready wolves?"

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLL!" Went the war cry. Tyson followed Kai into line with D-Toon.

Tala checked his wrist chrono. "10… 9…8… 7…6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…!" The wall disappeared. In the battleroom there were five stars, the heavy brown blocks used for obstacles and staging grounds. One was on each wall, with a fifth in the middle.

"Go for the stars!" Tala cried. "A, up. B, down. C, left. D, right. I'll take the center block, Down is the wall! Move!"

Tyson shoved off towards the right star. He hit the wall, grabbed a handhold and instantly the wall became a floor. Hooking his boots into the hand holds, Tyson hook/walked to the star where his Toon waited.

Hound was doing some elaborate dance at the other end of the room. Tyson saw three circles of soldiers floating at the opposite end of the room. Good, Zeo had left a toon back until the end. This would have fooled a NORMAL soldier. But Tyson knew Zeo, and he was the best sniper in the school. Where was Zeo?

Then he noticed a figure slipping behind a sixth star, beneath the enemy's gate, a figure with a long green braid streaming behind it. Wolf was already shooting at the formation.

That was when the formations shattered. The Hound soldiers hit the walls and started shooting back. One of the Toons, Gordo's probably, rebounded and took control of the gate, ready to shoot anyone who came near. Wyatt's Toon went left. Foxy's Toon went right. Both Toons headed for the nearest stars.

"Shoot!" Kai ordered.

Tyson didn't need to be told twice. "We'll huff and we'll puff and we'll BLOW their asses down!" Wu-hoo cried.

Stupid, waste of breath. Tyson kept strafe, freezing three. Wu-hoo hit another three. Kai took down two of them. The other two had been lost in the initial attack. Foxy's Toon was finished. Wu gave Foxy a re-VOLTING kiss on the cheek before launching him at Gordo. Gordo and two of his men ducked, forgetting the rule of action/reaction. They went spinning out of formation. Tala ducked out from behind his star and shot them. Kai gave a thumbs up sign to their leader.

Stupid, stupid STUPID, because now Zeo saw where Tala was. He left the star, spinning like a corkscrew, gun in front of him like a needle. He hit the far wall and scrambled hand over hand to the perfect angle. Wolf was so stunned that they couldn't react in time. But Tyson could. He waited.

Zeo reached a spot so that he was in shooting range right behind Tala. He pushed off into another screw attack, straight at Tala. Tyson pushed off, raised his gun arm and shot straight towards Zeo. Direct hit. Zeo's suit darkened. The helmet hinged shut at the jaw and the plastic stiffened. Zeo was flashed and out of the battle.

Tala checked Zeo's momentum, manuvering him behind the star and out of his army's reach. Wyatt's Toon had to retreat their assault because of Bryan and Sergei's tough defense.

Ivan sounded an alarm, which took the form of a Wolf's howl. Net had taken his and what remained of Wyatt and Gordo's Toons to slip the wall and trap Ivan's Toon. The floor and Star stopped up two escape routes. Wyatt and Gordo's Toons had him from the sides, and Net had poor Ivan from above. The Toon, and the Star, were captured in seconds.

"Regroup and go for the gate! They can't get us if they're all by the stars!" Kai gasped. He was panting, wearing out.

Tyson aimed, fired! Wyatt, the one sure leader left in Hound Army was flashed. Aim again… FIRE! Net went down. There were no Toon Leaders left. And now Tyson could shoot indiscriminately. Kai paused, joining the fight, urging his soldiers to safety. Bryan joined in, then Tala and Sergei. Hounds were dropping like flies. The crossfire was irrelevant as the five of them hid behind a star. Wu-hoo, much to Tyson's joy, got hit in the helmet, right in the middle of her famous war cry.

Five hounds left, four, three, two, one. Tyson aimed, the lawst one down. His left leg had been hit, so the other soldiers had to pull him through the battlefield. Tala, Sergei, Bryan and Kai formed up, pressing their helmets to the corners of the gate. Wu-Hoo and two others grabbed Tyson by the legs, (since he couldn't push off himself,) and threw him through the gate.

The lights came on, staggering and laughing, Tyson pushed his way back into the battleroom. Captain Tate hooked her way through the mess to the center of the battleroom to present Tala with the Teacher's hook. Tyson was the first person he thawed. Then Zeo, next Ivan and Zeo's Toon Leaders. Before long, everybody was thawed out.

"Good game." The captains and Toon Leaders shook hands.

As they went back through each other's gates, Tala thumped Tyson cheerfully on the back. "Good Game Tyson, Good game."


End file.
